Distributed systems may include one or more components in a distributed landscape. Status messages of one or more of the components may provide the client with an overview of the distributed landscape. The landscape may be administered by a central landscape administrator located on a server. For example, the NetWeaver Administrator (“NWA”) by SAP AG allows various components of the distributed system to be monitored remotely. Further, the NWA may collect data from various components to manage the distributed system and communicate information to clients or other front end systems.